Lone Soul
by Mystic Stars
Summary: I was alone. No one would look at me because I was a freak. I was strange to all of them. An abnormal being. But I had friends who accepted me for what and who I was. They gave me a purpose to be alive. An OC and Fairy Tail story. Rated M for slightly sexual scenes and maybe lemons. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! This is a new story I just decided on. I'm using this story as a way to express my feelings. So the protagonist (main character) of this story will be my own character. I'll use her as a way to show my inner feelings. I hope you'll enjoy it :).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, except for the characters of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Lost**

Walking. I was just walking and I didn't know or care where I was. The wind around me was cold. Harsh. It blew against my body, trying to push me like I was a rag doll. The sky was dark, and I knew a heavy rainstorm was coming. But I didn't care. I couldn't feel anything. Everything was numb. The sky boomed with thunder and lighting cracked through the grey skies. The rain fell heavily upon me, making my blood red hair and short dress cling to me like second skin. The ground became muddy, covering my already dirty feet in mud. But, I didn't care.

I walked aimlessly through the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but honestly I couldn't care less. The thunder boomed once again and the lighting cracked, but I didn't hear it. All I could hear was the boom of the loud voices in my head.

_"Who is she?"_

_"She's weird."_

_"What kind of girl looks like her? She's ugly."_

_"She's so lame."_

_"She's so stupid."_

All those voices ran through my mind. They took control of me, overloading my senses. They made my head hurt. I tried to ignore them, but they played over and over like a broken tape recorder. The worst part of it all was sometimes I believed them. I believed all those horrible, hurtful words. I couldn't ignore them. Their venom-covered knifes stabbed me in the back and killed every single cell in my body. I remembered why I left the village. No one accepted me. I was always discriminated because of my appearance and my magic. The only friend I had was Erika and Ira. They were my best friends since birth. We could never be separated. We always did everything together. They always protected me from anyone who tried to bully me, verbal wise.

But friends can't always protect you. They had their own lives to live. Whenever they weren't around, people started talking. All the people in my village, even some of the adults and the elderly. They always told their children to stay away from me, they called me a demon, an abnormal being. They never wanted to be around me. And it hurt. It felt like needles stabbing me in the back. I always depressed. I always felt jealous when I saw people with their own friends. Talking with them about anything and everything. I felt heartbroken. But my friends always helped me when they could. And I love them for that. But they told me to leave for my own sake. I was upset, but they told we would all meet again some day. I believed them. I knew we would. And that put hope in my heart that I would see them again some day.

I walked for hours upon hours. Where I was going, I did not know. The rain was relentless, pouring continuously like an ice cold shower. Cold, weak and hungry was what I should of felt. But I couldn't feel a thing because of the numbness. I had not realized when I reached the end of the forest, but I continued walking. I didn't know when the sun had started to rise, but once it did I collapsed in front of building's gate. I felt my knee-length red hair cover my body like a blanket. As the sun's rays kissed the exposed parts of my dark chocolate skin, I whispered, "Erika, Ira." And with that, I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! Even though it's short, it's all I could write for now. I'll try to make it longer next time.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
